


a matter of opinion

by Avaari



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: the mirror, the dreamer, the magician, the ghost, the king; children searching for lost magics. the raven cycle fanmix





	a matter of opinion

 

**A MATTER OF OPINION:**  the mirror, the dreamer, the magician, the ghost, the king; children searching for lost magics. the raven cycle fanmix 

> **I.**   _gotye_  - MAKING MIRRORS |  **II.**   _erutan_  - THE WILLOW MAID |  **III.**   _alanis morissette_  - NOT AS WE |  **IV.**   _abney park_  - THORNS AND BRAMBLES |  **V.**   _gotye_  - SMOKE AND MIRRORS |  **VI.**   _sarah mclachlan_  - BUILDING A MYSTERY |  **VII.**   _ms mr_  - ASH TREE LANE |  **VIII.**   _bastille_  - ICARUS |  **IX.**   _imagine dragons_  - THE RIVER |  **X.**   _city and colour_  - FRAGILE BIRD |  **XI.**   _original broadway cast_  - THE SONG OF PURPLE SUMMER |  **XII.**   _david bowie_  - HOW DOES THE GRASS GROW? |  **XIII.**   _bastille_  - SNAKES |  **XIV.**   _five for fighting_  - THE RIDDLE |  **XV.**   _ruth b_  - LOST BOY |  **XVI.**   _the killers_  - HUMAN |  **XVII.**   _of monsters and men_  - KING AND LIONHEART |  **XVIII.**   _the snake charmer_  - GALWAY PIPER |  **XIX.**   _wild cub_  - THUNDER CLATTER |  **XX.**   _barenaked ladies_  - ODDS ARE |  **XXI.**   _of monsters and men_  - MOUNTAIN SOUND |  **XXII.**   _billy joel_  - THE RIVER OF DREAMS

* * *

 resources: [at on loft mountain](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.nps.gov%2Fmedia%2Fphoto%2Fgallery.htm%3Fid%3D19D9F7D2-155D-451F-677F6EB4054E64F3&t=YmQ5NGMwMTQzZjI5OGI0NTIyZGRmNmMzMjliMGM0NTE4MmMzYjFiZCwxazRQTG9LMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172109588375%2Famatterofopinion&m=0) by [national park service](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.nps.gov%2Findex.htm&t=NjM3OThiMzM3ZWY1NTc0MjZhZmVjNWQ0OWE5ZDNkMzkwZTMyNWM0MCwxazRQTG9LMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172109588375%2Famatterofopinion&m=0), [crows, ravens, birds, black](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixnio.com%2Ffauna-animals%2Fbirds%2Fravens-and-crows-pictures%2Fcrows-ravens-birds-black&t=MTY1MjFjMDdlYmI4ZTI1MGZjNTIzNDBjNjZiZjdiZDA2YjNjNjRlMywxazRQTG9LMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172109588375%2Famatterofopinion&m=0) from [pixnio](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixnio.com%2F&t=MmVhMDA0NGJlZTY5OGUyYjdkNGE3NGMzNWNlODIzZTA4M2QzYWU4NCwxazRQTG9LMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172109588375%2Famatterofopinion&m=0)

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos to anyone who can spot my stupid pun


End file.
